deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Valentine vs. Lady
Jill Valentine vs. Lady is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil series, and Lady from the Devil May Cry series, both series developed by Capcom. Description Resident Evil vs. Devil May Cry. Capcom has made many powerful female characters. And these two have no real superpowers, but have survived zombie outbreaks and/or demon invasions. But which is the deadliest against the unfairest of odds? Interlude Wiz: Capcom has created some of the most iconic... Boomstick: And Badass... Wiz:.....wwwwwwomen in video game history. Some we've already encountered like Chun-Li, and Felicia. Boomstick: And sadly, those two lost in previous Death Battles. ''' Wiz: But today, two women, who have survived zombie outbreaks, and demon hordes, with no real superpowers are going to battle each other. All they had were their skills, their weapons and their survival instincts. '''Boomstick: Jill Valentine, member of S.T.A.R.S. Nemesis pop up and says S.T.A.R.S. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...... Boomstick: Uh... thanks Nemesis. Wiz: And Mary, daughter of Arkham, or as she's more commonly known as Lady. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jill Valentine Wiz: In the world of Resident Evil, zombie outbreaks, and jackass governments spreading plague-filled viruses throughout the world are common events. Boomstick: Naturally we need several people to stand up against the evils in this world before to keep them from getting worst. Three of them include Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and our lead female role; Jill Valentine. Wiz: Jill Valentine is a young woman born as an American with French and Japanese ancestry. Boomstick: Even before slaying multiple versions of zombies and being a badass woman, she's was a military woman. Wiz: Being a former member of the US Army, Jill Valentine knows how to defend herself. Boomstick: In 1996 she joined the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or more commonly known as; S.T.A.R.S. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S..... Boomstick: Yes! We get it Nemesis! Now get the hell out of our set! Wiz: Anyway, Jill joined the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., where she encountered several people that would change her life. Some include Chris Redfield, Barry Burton.... Boomstick: And the asshole himself; Albert Wesker! Oh, there were two others, Joseph and Brad I think their names were, but they're dead. Wiz: Jill is a skilled survivalist. She is fluent in virtually every weapon she comes across, as well as an expert markswoman. Boomstick: She's also a master at bomb disposal, as well as lock-picking, to the point where she earned the nickname, and I can't believe I'm saying this; The..... The Master of Unlocking.... *mumbles to himself (God that's the world's stupidest nickname). Wiz: But despite her having debatably the worst nickname ever, Jill does have some impressive traits. She's shown to be surprisingly strong, as she has upper body strength as she's capable of catching herself from falling into a chasm with only one hand and perform a muscle up with little to no effort, as well as fire multiple shots from high powered weapons like a Magnum with only one arm. Boomstick: That's pretty impressive. As for her weapons, Jill doesn't really have a signature weapon to call her own. She's more or less a "pick up the weapon she finds, and hope for the best" kind of fighter. But most of the part, she starts off with a trusty pistol. Wiz: Not to mention, Jill does possesses a combat knife that she can use when a zombie gets to close, or when she has no other weapons. And as Snake once said, a knife is better when an enemy is at close ranged than a gun, or something like that. Boomstick: And speaking of the knife, Jill seems to favor the stabbing motion instead of using slashing motions. While it is a shorter range, this stabbing motion makes her one of the more faster knife wielder than the other S.T.A.R.S. members-- And IF you says S.T.A.R.S. Nemesis, I'll blow your brains out! Cuts to Nemesis just looking... Wiz: Aaallso, Jill is apparently a skilled piano player. Boomstick: How the hell will that help her in a fight? Wiz: It won't. I just thought that since we're talking about Jill's skills, it would be nice to mention it. Boomstick: Well it's NOT WORTH MENTIONING! Wiz: Okay, okay, okay, just calm down Boomstick. Well, how about I say that she's an expert on hand-to-hand combat? Boomstick: Now that's more useful trait for combat then telling us that she's a skilled piano player. Wiz: Jill is a formidable opponent. She's tough enough to survive the mansion incident, along with Chris and Barry, survived the Queen Zenobia incident.... Boomstick: And she tough enough to survive not only Raccoon City during a massive zombie outbreak, but also survived, and eventually killed the tyrant himself; Nemesis. Jill Valentine: You want S.T.A.R.S.? I'll give you S.T.A.R.S. Wiz: But despite her being an excellent at surviving these unfair odds, she does have her fair share of flaws. As we've mentioned before Jill is more or less a "pick up the weapon she finds, and hope for the best" kind of survivor, and as such Jill can be kinda slow mover. In fact a lot of the protagonist move relatively slow now that I think about it. Not to mention, she can only carry so much until she has to either leave drop an item to pick up another one, or abandon the item and hope she can remember where she found the item and it's still there. Boomstick: Not to mention, Jill was captured, put in cryostasis and brainwashed by Wesker and was forced to do his dirty work. Wiz: Regardless of these flaws, Jill is a formidable opponent and won't go down against zombies without a fight. Jill Valentine: Target sighted. Lady Wiz: In the world of Devil May Cry, demon invasions are common events. Boomstick: Naturally, we need several people, or in some cases half-breeds, to defend the world from these invaders. From the badass Dante, to the sexy demonic clone of Dante's mother Trish, to even an ordinary young woman like; Lady. Wiz: Mary was the daughter of a priestess, and a madman named Arkham. Boomstick: Wait a minute, who the hell is Mary? I thought we were talking about Lady. Wiz: We are Boomstick. Lady's real name was Mary, until she disowned it. Boomstick: Why would she do that? Wiz: Well, her father gave her that name, but after Lady witnessed him murdering her mother, all because he wanted to become a powerful demon like the demon knight Sparta, she's developed an immense hatred towards both her father and demons, as well as anything related to Arkham, including her own name. Boomstick: Oh, so her story is all about revenge. And let me guess, Lady couldn't reach her father, so she asked the demon hunter Dante to help her kill her father? Wiz: Not even close Boomstick. Boomstick: Well then what did she do when she first met Dante? Wiz: She tried to kill him by shooting a missile from her rocket launcher. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: And later on, after Dante rescued her from falling to her death, she thanked him by shooting him in the forehead. And this is when she realized that Dante was a half-demon, or rather, in her eyes, a demon. Boomstick: So she's a bit trigger happy? I like her! And speaking of which, what's with her eyes? Wiz: Lady has a rare genetics known as; heterochromia. Heterochromia is when a person is born with two different eyes colors. It's not contagious, it's just a genetic. Best example is Lady as she has a blueish-green right eye, and a red left eye, as well as her father who also has heterochromia. Boomstick: Hmm..... I think I knew someone who had that hetero-karma. I ended up calling him demon due to those eyes. Wiz: Was he a demon? And it's heterochromia not hetero-karma. Boomstick: I don't know. I shot him before he could attack me! Wiz: He was probably was a demon. Boomstick: You're probably right.......*sigh....... Wait where were we talking about again? Wiz: I think you mention that Lady was a bit trigger-happy. Boomstick: Oh Yeah, Now I remember! But IS she trigger-happy? Wiz: You're not that far off to how she like with Dante. In almost every encounter with him afterwards, until Arkham was killed, Lady tries to shoot Dante when he's not watching. Boomstick: And she does this without any powers? Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Lady has no real superpowers, however she is a very acrobatic individual, as well as an expert on hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: And because she has no powers, Lady need to find means to defend herself against the demons she's encountered. And boy, does she have many means to defend herself. She has guns, guns, and more guns. Some of them include; VZ.61 Scorpion submachine gun with a small bayonet attached to it. Wiz: She also has a CZ-75 handgun which was modified with match grade target sights. But none of her weapons come even close than her signature weapon..... Boomstick: The rocket launcher; Kalina, fucking, Ann. Cuts to Lady shooting a missile from the Kalina Ann. Boomstick: The Kalina Ann, is Lady's most versatile weapon. She can use it to, well, launch missiles, without the issues of reloading. It also has a blade at the end which is capable of stabbing through stone, and slicing through flesh. It also has grappling hooks that can be used to help her climb, or get out of harms way. It also can be use for close quarters combat as well. Wiz: And speaking of reloading, Lady seems to carry an unlimited amount of ammo for all of her weapons, as she rarely reloads. She's also incredibly resilient, as she can take out a large group of lesser demon without much effort. She's also an expert markswoman as she can take out multiple enemies with great accuracy, AND with machine guns and a Missile launcher. Though she has some issues hitting anyone with fast, superhuman reflex, like Dante. Boomstick: Man, no matter what we do, we always seem to talk about Dante while we're talking about Lady. Wiz: I guess it's because those two have an interesting relationship. Now can we please continue? Boomstick: Sure let's talk about her means of transportation. Wiz: Let's. Boomstick: For transportation, Lady possesses a motorcycle.... that was sadly destroyed by Dante when he *ahem..... "borrowed" it. Wiz: Luckily for her, Lady managed to grab another one; which is a 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport. Boomstick: Sweeeeeeeeettttt! Wiz: Though that one was only seen in the anime. Boomstick: Wait, there was an anime? Wiz: Yeah, but sadly, it didn't do that well, as it only last one season with about 12 episodes. Boomstick: Oh man! Well that sucks. Wiz: I know Boomstick. Boomstick: Lady is one tough woman. Even after she got stabbed in the leg, she kept progressing forwards to kill her father. In fact in the end, in was her who performed the killing blow on Arkham, after Dante and Vergil weaken that asshole. Wiz: Lady is also tough enough to fight head on against the two half-breeds Dante and Vergil, but she hasn't been able to defeat Dante one-on-one. Boomstick: Though to be fair, she was injured by Arkham, presumably, a half an hour, to an hour ago. Wiz: And after being humiliated by Dante, she eventually to grow respect of the half-breed, and even let him borrow Kalina Ann so he could use it to defeat Arkham. Boomstick: It almost looks like there was a romance beginning to grow, don't you think Wiz? Wiz: Well, there are hints here and there Boomstick, but there's yet to be actual proof. But since then, Lady continues as a Demon Hunter, and even teams up with Dante if the job is too much for her. Lady: I still have a job to do that's far from done, which is to eliminate every last demon. Death Battle (Scene starts in a rundown, and destroyed city. Corpses of slayed zombies, and mutilated demons fill the streets and building. Two women are seen killing the infestations. One of them, Jill Valentine, is killing zombies, the other, Lady, is killing Demons. The two eventually kill the last of the demon and zombie horde, and press onward.) Jill: Zombie filth. Lady: Demon Scum. The two walk at the same road, until they meet each other. Lady: Get out of my way! Jill: You watch your tone little girl! Lady: I am seriously not in the mood to be annoyed by anyone. So I'll say this one more time; Get out of my way.... Lady pulls out her machine gun and points it at Jill. Lady: Or I'll kill you. Jill: Alright. I was going to be nice, it you leave me no choice. Jill takes out her pistol, and points it at Lady. Lady: You've just sealed your fate. Fight Lady starts off by shooting at Jill. Jill managed to dodge Lady's attack by ducking and weaving to a nearby damaged car, and using it for cover. Lady stopped and headed towards the car. Jill took this window of opportunity and shot three bullets at Lady. Lady uses her quick reflexes and reached a piece of debris. '' ''The two remained hidden behind their cover, and checked the ammo inside their guns. Lady took out her machinegun, while Jill used her Pistol. The two jumped out from their covers and are about to fire their guns. However, before Jill fired her pistol, she noticed that Lady was using a machinegun. Just as Lady fired her machinegun, Jill bailed from her cover and searched for either a new weapon, or better cover. Lady kept firing at the car until it exploded. She then witness Jill running towards an abandon building and processed to chase her. While Lady was searching for Jill in a dark part of the building, Jill managed to find a shotgun with only two shots. While she was searching, Lady came across a part of the building that veers to the right. Just as she was about to veer right at the corner, Jill tried to shoot Lady with the shotgun. Lady barely dodged the shot as shards of the wall cut Lady's cheek. Lady checked her wound, believing it's just a flesh wound. Jill then processes forward to Lady's location. Not wanting to get hit by the shotgun, Lady used the scope to trick Jill. Jill see the red scope, and fires. She tries to fire again, but she realized that she ran out of bullets. Lady realized this as well, and charged towards Jill shooting blind with her machinegun. Jill successfully managed to dodge all but one of the bullet, as one of them hit her shoulder. Jill jumped out of the building to get away from Lady. Lady processed to Jill by using the grappling hook on her Kalina Ann. When she reached ground level, Lady continued to search for Jill. She eventually came across a trail of blood that she believes could lead to Jill. Lady: Got you. Meanwhile, Jill is hiding in an alley. While she was relived that she got away from Lady, Jill quickly realized that there was a trail of blood leading towards her. Having very little time, Jill pulled out her knife and used it to pull out the bullet. She successfully pulled it out, but let out a blood-curtailing scream. Lady hears the scream, and ran inside the alley. She continued to follow the trail of blood until it reached a large garbage bin. Lady carefully made her to the bin, with her machinegun in her hand. Lady jumped to the side of the bin ready to shoot, only to find nothing, but the trail of blood on the fence. Lady continued her search for Jill as she jumped over the fence. Meanwhile, Jill is searching for a weapon to help her stand a chance against Lady, while at the same time putting pressure on her shoulder. Jill eventually came across a machinegun from a dead soldier. Just as she was about to grab it, Lady shoot her in the left arm. Lady ran in between Jill and the machinegun, and kicked the machinegun away from Jill. Lady pointed the her gun at Jill. Just as she was about to shoot her, Jill attacked Lady, causing Lady to be disarmed. Jill pulled out her knife several stabbing motions. Lady managed to dodge the knife, and pulled out the Kalina Ann. Lady: Don't move! Jill: I can still beat you. Lady: Prove it. With quick reflexes, Jill pushed the Kalina Ann off to the side, and attacks Lady. '' ''But Lady quickly flips the Kalina Ann, and placed the blade near Jill's stomach. Lady then processes by thrusting the blade right through Jill's stomach, nearly cleaving her in half. Jill, writhing in pain, and keep herself from bleeding to death, collapses to the ground. Lady then points the Kalina Ann directly at Jill's face. Lady: I told you. You couldn't beat me. Lady jumps and fires several missiles into Jill, killing her. Once Lady landed back onto the ground, she checked to see if Jill was still alive. Lady: *sigh... Well that was a waste of my time. Lady finds her machinegun, picks it up, and places it into her holster. Lady: Now it's time to find my father. KO * Zombies find Jill's corpse and devours it. * Lady rides her motorcycle and continues traveling to the Temen-ni-gru. Conclusion Boomstick: I guess Jill won't be my valentine anytime soon. Wiz: While Jill may have had more experience than Lady, as well as dealt with more of the unfair odds, Lady arsenal, combine with her quick and trigger-happy attitude ultimately triumphed. Boomstick: Jill maybe a military woman, and is capable of holding her own in nearly every time she enters into a soon to be sticky situation, she's almost always comes unprepared. In fact, the only weapons she usually starts out with are a pistol and a knife. Not to mention, Jill had to rely on the weapons she found, hoping that it can prove to be useful. Lady on the other hand relies on the weapon that she has in her possession, which ultimately that she could continue attacking Jill without the worry of running out of ammo, or using weapons she unfamiliar with. Wiz: But most importantly, are they their encounters with their enemies. While Jill has encountered different kinds of zombies, as well as mutated zombies, for the most part, they are relatively slow, with a few exceptions here and there.... Nemesis pops up Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.... Wiz: THANK YOU NEMESIS, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MENTION YOU! *Ahem... Lady on the other hand has encountered demons that are much faster than the zombies Jill's encountered, so naturally, Lady has to be a quick thinker in order to take out the enemies she's encountered. Boomstick: Well at least Jill got a slice out of life, before she died. Wiz: The Winner is Lady. Next Time They are Big..... Green...... Stinky..... and are outcasts to society. And yet it's them who are our heroes........ Who will be rooting for? Jill Valentine Lady Who do you want to win? Jill Valentine Lady Who's your favorite Heroine? Jill Valentine Lady Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles